All Tomorrow's Parties
by perfect fiasco
Summary: Two-Shot About Alicia and Josh's relationship the day of homecoming. Extended summary inside. T- for language.


Alicia Rivera had been crying. She looked nothing close to her usual goddess self. Mascara ran down her tan cheeks and she was wearing one of her dad's over-sized t-shirts.

Her parents had gone away for the weekend and Joyce,her live in house keeper, had gone upstairs to bed. She was completely alone. And what better night to be lonely than on homecoming night. She was surrounded buy pillows and blankets in her queen sized bed.

Her boyfriend Josh and her had got into one of their biggest fights yet. Even though Alicia was the gossip queen and she loved any little piece of info that she could get on anyone, she was not a fan of the rumor mill when it was about her relationship.

Alicia and Josh had the most tumultuous and difficult relationships ever. Josh was like a greek god. His tan skin seemed to glow and his inky black curls fell in his face. He was a spitting image of Marlon Teixera. The girls at school could not enough of him. They were always showing up to his soccer games and cheering him on. They would even blatantly flirt with him in front of her. That was how the whole fight had started. She hated to remember such a terrible moment for her but it seemed to be etched in her brain forever.

It was the Tomahawks final game of the season and they were tied one to one. Derrick punted the ball up from the goal and Cam the center midfielder received in and began to take it up the field with lighting fast speed. He ran down the sideline and he passed everyone that tried to contest him for the ball. Once he reached the corner flag he swung his foot and bended the ball like Beckham right in front of the net. Josh being the star striker jumped up and bicycle kicked the ball into the back of the net. The crowd went wild.

All of Josh's little groupies went wild. Alicia stood from her bench with the pretty committee and yelled and beamed at her talented boyfriend. Josh looked so happy and the smile on his face was absolutely priceless. Her baby was on cloud nine.

She had done this all before. Josh was no newbie to being the star. She always let him finish and have his moment of glory and then at the end of the game they would go and hang out together.

Those little soccer whores went too far this time. Normally they would cheer from the side and throw him winks when they thought that Alicia wasn't looking. IT was Laney Rodriguez. This Puerto Rican chick who thinks that she is all that. She had beautiful curly hair and smooth caramel skin but she lacked personality and it was like talking to a wall. Everyone knew that Laney and Alicia competed for everything because Laney was a dancer too. Alicia had also beat Laney out for the announcer job. But Alicia had taken the greatest prize of all. And that was Josh.

Laney and Josh had history. They went way back. She had actually gotten kicked out of Hotchkiss with Josh but she had basically ratted them both out for pulling the fire alarm. Josh and Laney had dated way back but it was middle school love that had never went anywhere. Even though Laney would beg to differ.

So when Josh scored the winning goal and the game ended before the fans started to rush the field an announcement came on.

"Josh Hotz has a special message for Alicia Rivera," the announcer said. All Eyes went from Alicia's blushing face. The Soccer Team lined up and lifted up their shirts and each perfectly sculpted abs had a letter onit. The whole phrase spelled out "Will You Go To Homecoming With Me?"

Alicia could not stop smiling. She just smiled her toothy grin and ran down to the field to Josh. She ran and jumped into his arms and said.

"Yes! A thousand times Yes," She squealed. Josh picked her up and pulled her into an amazing crowd around them erupted into cheers. Alicia let Josh go hit the showers beacause he had to get ready for the dance that night. Alicia had to use the bathroom so she gave her phone to Dylan and ran off.

Meanwhile everyone outside's phone's buzzed at the same time. IT was a blast from Wildwood their highschool's gossip website which was a spin off of the name Wilderwood Prep School. It was a picture of a girl with dark hair kissing Collin Mallen, the quarterback and captain of the football team. The girl looked just like Alicia but it was from the back and it was too grainy to tell.

"This slut Alicia has really done it now. She cheated on the hottest boy in school," Yelled Laney. This was Laney's opportunity to try to get to Josh.

Alicia had just returned from the bathroom and was still glowing with excitement. She still had this goofy grin on her face when she walked back into the stadium. Every single person that walked by gave her the dirtiest look ever. She grabbed the nearest LBR.

"Ex-cuse me, but what is the issue here?" She enquired.

"How could you cheat on Josh? That is so low. After everything he has done for you?" LBR replied. "Oh and you should check your phone."

Alicia was fuming now but most of all she was confused. She went back to Dylan and the girls and got her phone and checked her texts. Sure enough there was a blast from Wildwood with a grainy picture of a girl from behind kissing Collin. Oh shit Alicia thought. She had to find Josh.

Sure enough and clean and attractive looking Josh walked up to her with a disappointed and angry face. He flipped one of his damp curls out of his eyes and looked down at her.

"So what's up Alicia? How long have you been cheating on me?" Josh said. " I just want you to be honest with me because I have no fucking idea what's going on so if you want to come clean with me then now would be the time " he finished.

"I have no fucking idea." Alicia answered in a sassy tone. Just as confused as he was.

"Don't play dumb Alicia," Josh said as he raised his voice. "Look at your damn phone all the proof you need is right there.

"Don't get loud with me Joshua I'm telling you I didn't cheat on you and you decide to have an attitude with me. Like, are you actually serious now." Alicia argued.

"I can't believe that you're denying this right to my face. The proof is right there. People warned me about you. They said that you can never be trusted. They also said that you are a whore!" Josh screamed.

Alicia slapped him as hard as she could and said "Fuck you Josh Hotz. You don't know anything about me. All you care about is your little bitches who slut around you and you have the nerve to call me a whore? Please, I can't believe that you are even saying this right now. After all that we've been through. I have never once cheated on you but I know damn well you have with me. You think I didn't know that you hooked up with Laney while we were on a 'break' ? I can't even take this right now Josh. I'm tired and if you can't believe me after our 3rd year of being together, then I don't know what else to tell you. The girl in the picture is not me."

And with that being said Alicia wiped the tears forming in her eyes and sauntered off with as much confidence as she had left. Once she sat in her cherry red BMW convertible the tears started flowing. She could not contain her self. Alicia pulled her self together and drove home in complete silence.


End file.
